yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Rinne Chonogami/Relationship
Love Life * Samuru Shigami is Rinne's childhood friend. She developed a crush on him. When Samuru saw Rinne who changed her hair color at the party, Samuru displayed to be very astonished and flustered. He seems to be very shocked when he heard she died in 5 years ago. So when he saw the picture Rin Tsubasa left (which was blew away because the impact in the battle at Crestland and she sang the song she used to love to sing when she was small), he became more confused. Samuru is seen to shown a jealousy towards Kamon as he talks with Rinne more than him and Rinne. Rinne and himself do not aware of each other's feelings. Despite his personality being aloof, he is more friendly as he's around with Rinne. * Kamon Day is Rinne's childhood friend. It's unknown whether if she has/had a crush on Kamon, nevertheless, she still cared for him. Kamon and Rinne gets along each other very well, seemly talks more with Kamon than she talks with Samuru since Samuru is not so talkative. Kamon shown a jealousy as he saw Rinne and Samuru are showing each other's affections. Due a picture left by Rin Tsubasa was picked by Kamon (which was blew away because the impact in the battle at Crestland and she sang the song she used to love to sing when she was small), Kamon and Samuru suspect Rin Tsubasa was the girl who is their childhood friend. He has to have a strong affection towards her much to Riki's surprise, because Kamon shown to be very upset when remembering the fact she was dead or the time when Kamon went to ask Rin Tsubasa in the preliminaries on whether if Rinne is her. When Rinne was revealed to be still alive, Kamon shown to be more energetic and cares more about her. Whenever his mother, Miko teases him, he was embarrassed and quickly changes the topic. Garuburn also started to teases him about it. Families *Raine Kazanari is Rinne's biological mother. Raine is the person she admired the most, and the one who motivated her to be a famous singer and a professional b-shot. Her death has became the greastest shock for her as Rinne gave up in fulfilling her dream as she tried to get approval from her uncle. *'Yatsuhiro Kazanari' is Rinne's uncle, who is Raine's older brotherCFVII 12. He is the one Rinne wanted to get approval from. Ever since Yatsuhiro did not accept Rinne as his niece and drive her out from the Kazanari Mansion, Rinne was working so hard only to get his approval even if to throw away her humanity, emotions and dreams. However, Yatsuhiro did all this was to keep her away from harm while releasing her from her role as the heir of their clan, so she could pursue her dream. *'Genjuro Kazanari' is Rinne's uncle, who is Raine's second older brother. After Rinne was driven out, he and Tsukasa are the only relatives that took her under their cares. Genjuro is the one who helped Rinne in physical training. Genjuro shown to have a fatherly figure to all youngsters. Rinne addressed him either as "Commander" or "Master". *Tsukasa Amakawa is Rinne's uncle who is Aruto's younger brother. After Rinne was driven out, he and Genjuro are the only relatives that took her under their cares. Tsukasa is the one who takes her all around the world while teaching her as her mentor in improving her skill to be a professional b-shot. Friendship * Miren Hibiyoru is Rinne's best friend as well as a little sister figure to her. Rinne cares a lot of Miren, helping Miren blending into her new life. Miren is Rinne's most reliable friend. When comes to either Miren or Riki, she quickly acts like a big sister figure towards them. Noted by Shinji and Soulsaver, Rinne adores Miren as her junior as she describes Miren as "My adorable yet dishonest and extremely reckless junior." Miren also respected her as she calls Rinne as her "my senior", and she is the only one Miren ever addressed by their names besides b-damans. * Riki Ryugasaki is a little-brotherly figure for Rinne as they became good friends. At first. Rinne holds a grudge toward him because he has a naive view to the world. However after the battle with him at the Kanto Stage, Rinne noted him that he looks like how her mother was and herself in the past.CFVII 11 Because of him, she decided to went overseas as she travels around the world to search some clues related to "Legendary B-Ders", "Nine Dragons of Nature" or the "Eighteen Kins" while fulfilling her dream once again. Colleagues * Shinji Ogawa is Rinne's most reliable assistant/bodyguard. He is an agent used to work from the Kazanari Main Mansion, and he also comes from a family with ninja background. He is also working for S.O.N.G. As Rinne becomes a top artist, he became her manager. He cares Rinne, he wishes her dream will come true. * Sakuya Fujitaka is one of the Mission Operators for S.O.N.G, he always analyzed the situation and giving advises or instructions to Rinne, so her safety is guaranteed. * Aoi Tomosato is one of the Mission Operators for S.O.N.G, she shown a care for Rinne mostly worried about her safety since Rinne still young. She is seen to always giving coffee to her teammates and guests. References Category:Kinships Category:Love Life Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Cross Fight B-Daman eS VII Category:Colleagues